There is presently a strong interest for particles with dimensions in the order of a micrometer or less due to their high surface areas and correspondingly high chemical activities making them suitable for a range of applications. For example, metal submicron or nanosized particles have found many applications in i.e. biomedical, optical and electronic fields. Although particles of such size have existed previously, nanoparticles have received intensive research effort in recent years on account of unusual phenomena, for example quantum-effect phenomena, which nanoparticles are susceptible to exhibit.
The synthesis methods for submicron or nanoparticles may be divided into three main groups: The first group is based on the liquid-phase and involves chemical reactions in solvents to manufacture the particles, usually as colloids. The second group is based on surface growth of the particles under vacuum conditions by atomising a feed material and having the atoms diffusing towards a deposition surface. The third group is based on gas-phase synthesis and is the subject of the present patent application.